Enamorado de la Reina de Hielo
by adrimm98
Summary: Dos vidas: Un niño despreciado por su familia por ser débil y una mujer traicionada por la única persona a la que amó. Gracias a la intervención de un viejo hombre sus caminos se cruzarán para evitar una gran catástrofe y enderezar la historia alterada por los humanos. Esto es un Teaser, según las opiniones lo continuaré o no, acepto sugerencias; espero sus reviews.
1. Chapter 1

_**Capítulo 1**_

Esdeath estaba totalmente en shock, Akame, su enemiga en esta batalla había logrado hacerle un corte con su Murasame, ya sabía que su vida llegaba a su fin, todo lo que esa hoja cortaba terminaba muriendo, si no era por su veneno era por la maldición que pesaba sobre la Teigu.

Con una sóla idea clara se acercó a lo que, pensaba, era el cadáver de Tatsumi, el hombre al que ella amaba, pero cuál fue su sorpresa cuándo, nada más llegar a su lado y acunar la cabeza del castaño en su regazo, este abrió los ojos y la apuñaló con la Teigu heredada de su compañero caído, haciendo que esta abriese los ojos tanto por la consternación cómo por la sensación del frío acero perforando sus entrañas, esta, en sus últimos momentos le dió una mirada de traición.

\- ¿P-por qué? Si y-yo te amaba- dijo con algunas lágrimas escapando de sus ojos en sus últimos momentos.

\- Porque eres un monstruo, y te odio- contestó, rompiendo el corazón de la peliceleste, que se congeló a sí misma, sin más ganas de vivir, pronto el hielo se quebró, junto con el cuerpo de la mujer, desapareciendo completamente a la última del clan Partas; así murió la Reina de Hielo.

Pero ese no sería su final, ya que su alma no fue al cielo o al infierno, sino que, sin saber cómo, ella se vió en un gran espacio negro, y sonrió con tristeza, parece que se le negaba hasta el infierno; pero los recuerdos no tardaron en llegar, y por segunda vez en su vida, la Reina de Hielo lloró, se quebró totalmente en llanto por un dolor que ella no había conocido hasta ahora, el de un corazón roto por un amor no correspondido.

\- Lamento verte en este estado jovencita- le dijo una voz masculina a su espalda, al girarse vió a un extraño hombre con cuernos y unos ojos morados con patrones circulares, vestido con un kimono blanco y un bastón a su espalda.

\- ¿Quién es usted?- preguntó la mujer recomponiéndose, puede que todavía sufriera, pero su orgullo no la dejaba llorar frente a alguien, mucho menos frente a un desconocido.

\- Me llamo Hagoromo Otsutsuki, en mis tiempos recibí varios apodos, pero los más conocidos son Rikudou Sennin (Sabio de los Seis Caminos) o Shodaime Kami no Shinobi (Primer Dios de los Shinobi)- se presentó, impresionando levemente a la mujer por sus títulos- He visto tu vida, Reina de Hielo, por eso espero que me disulpes por retrasar tu descanso eterno, pero cómo un padre afligido deseo pedir tu ayuda-.

Eso llamó la atención de la mujer ¿Qué podría querer un hombre considerado un Dios de ella? Era algo sumamente extraño, pero después reparó en la parte del padre afligido, aumentando su curiosidad.

\- ¿Que quería pedirme?- cuestionó, ocultando la gran curiosidad que le causaba la situación.

\- Es una larga historia familiar- respondió con un suspiro- todo comienza con mi madre; ella llegó a este mundo sola, y se enamoró de un gran rey; pero el reino pronto entró en conflicto con el territorio vecino, al terminar la guerra, el tratado de paz exigió la muerte de mi madre, que estaba embarazada de mí y mi hermano menor Hamura, por lo que ella huyó con el corazón roto y lentamente empozoñándose de odio, hasta encontrar un gran árbol, el Shinju, y comió su fruto, que le otorgó un gran poder, que traspasó sus poderes a ella, la energía conocida cómo chakra- en este punto la mujer lo cortó.

\- ¿Qué tiene que ver todo eso con lo que me quieres pedir?- preguntó impacientándose, si bien era una historia interesante, no veía la correlación.

\- Pacienca, Esdeath-san, llegaremos a eso- respondió con una sonrisa condescendiente- como iba diciento, ella consiguió el chakra, que nos fue traspasado a mi hermano y a mi, nuestra infancia fue buena, pero poco a poco nuestra madre se corrompía, al punto de que cuándo supo que yo estaba enamorado, arrasó todo el pueblo tratando de encontrar a la mujer; eso fue la gota que colmó el vaso, pues llevaba mucho tiempo oprimiendo a todos los que no poseían chakra, así que, junto a mi hermano planee su derrocamiento; finalmente lo conseguimos y tras muchos problemas la sellamos en la luna de nuestro mundo, siendo mi hermano el encargado de velar su sueño eterno allí arriba- hizo una pausa- tiempo después el Shinju envió una gran bestia, conocida cómo el Juubi para recuperar aquello que mi madre había robado, el chakra; pero afortunadamente pude sellarlo en mi interior; tras eso comencé un viaje por la tierra, convenciendo a la gente y expandiendo los valores de la paz, y también otorgando el uso del chakra a la humanidad, creando el arte del chakra primitivo, el Ninshu; fue entonces cuándo mis hijos nacieron: mi hijo mayor, Indra heredó mi poder espiritual y talento, siendo un genio completo, además de una sub-evolución de mis ojos; mientras mi hijo menor, Ashura, heredó mi cuerpo y mi fuerza vital- contó con leve nostalgia al recordar a sus dos hijos- sin embargo, pese a educarlos por igual sus personalidades eran cómo el día y la noche: Indra era arrogante, y su talento lo hacía creer que podía hacerlo todo solo; mientras que Ashura era amable y de buen corazón, y su fuerza no dependía de él, sino de la gente a su alrededor que lo apoyaba- esa comparación le hizo gracia a Esdeath, ya que era una descripción de ella y Najenda durante su tiempo juntas en la Academia Militar- cuándo llegó el momento de elegir sucesor les hice una pregunta: ¿Cómo lograríais la paz? Indra respondió que con la fuerza, mientras que Ashura se decantó por el amor y el entendimiento; ninguna de las dos era correcta, sin embargo Ashura fue el que más se acercó, así que lo nombré mi sucesor con la esperanza de que Indra ayudase a su hermano, me equivoqué terriblemente- dijo el anciano, confirmando las sospechas de Esdeath, ese tipo de situación no podía acabar bien, se veía a leguas- Indra se alzó contra Ashura, y ambos lucharon hasta la muerte, falleciendo los dos- dijo con algo de tristeza reflejada en su ojos y su voz- pero eso no fue el final, ambos siguieron reencarnando y luchando uno contra otro, sin que ninguno salga claramente cómo ganador- Esdeath ya estaba perdiendo la paciencia con la historia del viejo hombre.

\- Bien, ya he tenido suficiente de historia familiar, dime para qué me quieres aquí- exigió ya sin paciencia.

\- Esta bien- suspiró antes de mostrar a un pequeño niño rubio, de no más de seis años, llorando en un solitario cuarto- él es Naruto, la reencarnación de Indra- explicó, Esdeath se sorprendió, ese niño llorón no podía ser la misma persona que aquel guerrero orgulloso que había visto antes, mientras, de alguna forma, veía la historia que le contaba el anciano.

\- ¿Qué ocurre con él?- preguntó confundida, según la lógica crecería, pelearía con su hermano y reencarnaría de nuevo, siguiendo el ciclo hasta que uno de los dos venciera.

\- Verás, está será la última reencarnación de mis hijos- anunció, sorprendiendo a la mujer- mis niños estaban destinados a hacer las paces por fin, pero la boca floja de un viejo amigo provocó la divulgación de una profecía que no debía llegar a oídos mortales, alterando el destino y llevando a esta situación- la imagen cambió y se vió al rubio con una mirada sádica peleando codo con codo con la mujer a la que reconoció cómo la madre de aquel extraño anciano, en contra de un pelirrojo exactamente igual al rubio y una chica rubia que parecía un calco femenino de la reencarnación de Indra.

Súbitamente la imagen cambió a una de Naruto frente a los cadáveres de aquellos dos contra los que peleaba, hasta ser empalado por un hueso negro, que sobresalió de su pecho, mientras él se giraba con sorpresa hacia la culpable, su "abuela" en espíritu.

\- ¿P-por qué Obaa-chan? Eras mi única familia, yo te amaba- dijo con tristeza mientras lágrimas caían de sus ojos y su cuerpo se iba deshaciendo.

\- Porque te odio igual que a tu padre, hijo de Hagoromo- dijo la mujer, hasta que la imagen desapareció.

El corazón de Esdeath se estremeció ante la imagen, le recordaba demasiado a su propio final, traicionada y asesinada por la única persona a la que amó.

\- ¿Y para qué me necesitas?- preguntó ahora con genuina curiosidad, a ella no le importaba que hubieran guerras, incluso le gustaban, pero el fin del mundo era otra cosa.

\- Todavía estamos a tiempo de evitarlo, Naruto todavía tiene seis años y se puede evitar que caiga en la senda del odio, a la que esos idiotas humanos lo orillan sin entender las consecuencias- dijo con disgusto el viejo.

\- ¿Qué tan mala es su vida para caer en tal oscuridad?- preguntó la peliazul.

El sabio por respuesta le mostró algunos fragmentos de la vida del pequeño: desatención por parte de sus padres a un nivel extremo, tanto que no se habían dado cuenta de que el pequeño se había mudado un año atrás; deprecio de los aldeanos, que lo golpeaban y apaleaban por "fingir" ser hijo del Hokage; desprecio y humillaciones por parte de sus hermanos y el resto de niños; ella estaba completamente asqueada al ver esto, hasta en los peores suburbios de la Capital Imperial se trataba mejor a los niños.

\- Entiendo los deseos de venganza y muerte del chico, yo también querría matarlos- asintió la mujer, pero en ese momento vió algo que le llamó la atención, una pequeña sonrisa, que le recordó a la sonrisa del chico que la había enamorado, provocando que algo dentro de ella se estremeciera.

 _"Mala Esdeath, sólo tiene seis años, tú tienes veinte, está mal hasta para tí"_ se reprendió a sí misma mentalmente, el sabio parecía divertido mirándola, así que debía imginarse lo que pasaba por su cabeza.

\- Entonces ¿me ayudarás?- preguntó el viejo- será tu segunda oportunidad de vivir, y te haré capaz de usar chakra, cómo todos en ese mundo-.

\- Mmm...creo que sí, tenemos un trato- dijo con una sonrisa.

\- De acuero, cómo último regalo, elige dos Teigus que quieras para Naruto, y podrás llevarlas al nuevo mundo- ofreció, causando que la mujer tomase una pose pensativa.

\- Mmmm...ya sé, quiero a Black Marlin y a Shamshir, creo que pueden ser útiles y no destacar excesivamente por lo que he visto- dijo causando una sonrisa del viejo.

\- Bien, ahora te enviaré con los objetos que has pedido, y una sorpresa de mi parte...- susurró con algo de diversión antes de que una luz brillante envolviera a la hermosa peliceleste, que después apareció en medio de un callejón.

\- Bien, ahora a buscar al Ga...¡¿Pero qué mierda?!-.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Capítulo 2**_

Se estaba mirando en un charco de agua, era ella misma, hasta tenía la marca de su Teigu en el pecho, con su típica ropa, salvo su sombrero, que sinceramente no echaba de menos, sólo había un problema...¡Había vuelto a los séis putos años!

\- Maldito viejo, esto es cosa suya...- y siguió despotricando mientras avanzaba por la aldea, era plena noche, por lo cuál casi no había gente en la calle, así que el extrañó oír un gran griterío, por alguna razón tuvo un mal presentimiento y se dirigió hacia el lugar del que provenía el escándalo.

Grande fue su sorpresa al ver cómo aquel escándalo era ni más ni menos que la sesión de tortura que los aldeanos le daban al desvergonzado que se hacía pasar por hijo del Yondaime; el pequeño rubio los miraba con ira desde el suelo, que estaba empapado con su sangre; probablemente tendría algunos huesos rotos y cortes, además de múltiples contusiones debidas a los golpes que había recibido.

El ambiente en ese momento bajó de temperatura bruscamente, causando que todos los aldeanos se girasen para ver a una pequeña niña de pelo azul celeste y un extraño uniforme blanco y negro mirándolos de mala manera, de forma que su ojo no cubierto por el cabello brillase de un color rojizo demoníaco, intimidando levemente a la multitud, si no causó el efecto deseado fue porque ella ya no era una adulta, sino que era una niña pequeña.

\- ¿Qué haces aquí mocosa? ¡Lárgate antes de que te pase lo mismo que al impostor!- gritó uno de los aldeanos reponiéndose del leve susto, enfadando aún más a la "niña".

\- ¡Alto amigo! ¿Acaso no la has visto?- lo detuvo uno de los aldeanos- ¡Podremos divertirnos mucho con ella!- gritó con una mirada nada santa que dirigía a Esdeath.

Ella enfocó su mirada al niño rubio tirado en el suelo, el odio en sus ojos se había esfumado, ahora sólo había una silenciosa súplica "Lárgate", eso junto a la preocupación hizo sonreír levemente a la chica, nunca nadie se había preocupado por ella, menos aún sin conocerla, pero disfrutaría de sorprenderlo acabando con todas esas escorias.

Uno de los aldeanos dió un paso adelante mientras la miraba con lujuria patente en sus ojos y se relamió los labios, gavre error.

\- _Weissch_ _na_ _bel_ \- gritó la niña, un aura gélida salió de su cuerpo y se crearon numerosos carámbanos de hielo, que salieron disparados contra la turba, empalando a todos los aldeanos presentes, sin excepción.

Una vez eliminó a todas esas molestias, se acercó al chico, que la miraba impresionado y con algo de desconfianza, algo normal si vives en una aldea ninja y de la nada aparece una niña de tu edad capaz de masacrar a tal cantidad de gente.

\- ¿Q-quién eres?- preguntó con dificultad mientras trataba de levantarse, apenas se puso de pie pareció que iba a caer, así que la peliazul trató de ayudarlo, pero fue detenida por el chico- P-puedo sólo-.

Era oficial, este chico le agradaba, a pesar de sus heridas él no dejaría que su orgullo fuese dañado al ser ayudado cuándo aún podía caminar por su pie, por muy difícil que le fuera.

\- Me llamo Esdeath Partas, acabo de llegar a la aldea- se presentó la "niña", tal vez esto no fuese tan malo cómo había creído en un principio y de verdad las cosas pudiesen ser interesantes.

\- Naruto Uzumaki- se presentó él de forma seria, antes de darle una leve sonrisa, aunque la chica pudo decir que era completamente falsa- gracias por eso, no sé que hubieran hecho, nunca habían llegado tan lejos- la peliceleste asintió, podía notar desde el principio que esos animales salvajes que se hacían pasar por humanos no tenían intención de detenerse.

\- No hay de que, no podía permitir que esas basuras siguieran haciendo eso, ya que supongo que quién sea el líder de este lugar no hace nada contra ello- respondió ella, en verdad era raro que un líder permitiera hacer esas cosas a la población civil, más aún un líder militar.

El rostro del rubio cambio a uno de desprecio y resentimiento, antes de negar con la cabeza.

\- No creo ni que se enteren, después de todo están celebrando la fiesta de los "Héroes" de Konoha- dijo entre comillándolo con las manos, haciendo recordar a Esdeath cómo humillo al "Héroe" de las tribus del norte tras su victoria, lo obligó a desnudarse y lamer sus botas antes de matarlo, dió un suspiro, eran buenos tiempos.

\- Según mi experiencia los "héroes" son los más patéticos de todos al final- comentó, provocando una risa entre dientes del rubio, que le envió una mirada de complicidad.

\- Y eso que no has conocido a estos- comentó con algo de diversión, definitivamente le caía bien la chica nueva, no le importaría relacionarse más con ella, y ahora que que lo pensaba, dijo que era nueva, y siendo una niña no debía tener dinero- ¿Tienes dónde quedarte?- preguntó el rubio.

\- La verdad es que no, llegué ya caída la noche, así que no he podido buscar un sitio para dormir- respondió con total sinceridad la niña, no veía el caso a mentirle sobre esto.

\- Puedes quedarte en mi apartamento si quieres, no es demasiado grande, pero hay espacio para los dos- ofreció con una sonrisa, y esta vez, sí que era sincera, por un segundo le pareció ver un reflejo de Tatsumi en él, por un segundo una sensación de desagrado cruzó por su mente, pero inmediatamente fue sustituida por unos fuertes latidos de su corazón y un tenue sonrojo adornó sus mejillas, pero enseguida se sacudió esa sensación y aceptó la propuesta, sonriendo imperceptiblemente.

Por el camino tuvieron que pasar por la fiesta que celebraba la familia del Hokage, y, para evitar ser vistos, a petición de Naruto, atravesaron el patio al amparo de unos pequeños arbustos, pero el rubio se detuvo en seco al ver a un niño pelirrojo de su edad, parado frente a una pelinegra de ojos también negros, y Esdeath supo que algo iba mal, lo que oyó después sólo confirmó sus sospechas.

\- Vamos Menma-kun ¿cuánto tiempo más debo fingir que me gusta ese inútil de Naruto?- en ese momento Esdeath tuvo que reprimir sus ganas de matar a esa niña, ella había hecho cosas horribles, pero mentir sobre algo cómo el amor era lo peor que se podía hacer en sus estándares, pero se reprimió al ver a su compañero.

Tuvo que ahogar un grito de sorpresa al ver que entre las copiosas lágrimas que caían de sus ojos sus iris ya no eran de ese color azul zafiro tan expresivo que había visto en su primer encuentro, sino que ahora eran rojos con dos comas en cada uno.

\- Na-Naruto, tus ojos- le dijo sorprendida, el chico se acercó a un pequeño charco, sin salir del amparo de los arbustos.

\- Sharingan- susurró, la chica lo escuchó, pero decidió preguntarle después.

\- Naruto ¿ella era...?- preguntó con delicadeza, ella era sádica, pero sabía que había que tener cuidado con esas cuestiones, y podía deducir por su reacción que había algo entre él y esa chica.

\- Era mi novia- respondió seco- Esdeath-san, vámonos ya...- pidió, y en el tono del chico pudo distinguir una leve súplica.

\- Claro, vamos- respondió la chica, ella quería ayudarlo a caminar, pues con sus heridas le costaba mucho, pero sabía que no la dejaría, y aún si lo hiciera, sólo resentiría su confianza en sí mismo.

Una vez llegaron al apartamento el rubio este le mostró la que sería su habitación el chico se encerró en su cuarto, dejando fuera a la niña que, sin saber porque, sentía una opresión muy grande en su pecho, ya que podía oír los sollozos de su nuevo compañero de apartamento.

Cuándo la opresión aumentó dejó de contenerse y abrió la puerta, para encontrar a Naruto llorando de rodillas en el suelo, y apretando tanto sus puños que sus uñas se clavaron en su palma, provocándole unos cuántos cortes y que la sangre brotara.

Ella no sabía muy bien cómo debía actuar en esa situación, pero decidió hacer caso a su instinto y abrazó a su compañero de apartamento, dejando que llorase en su hombro y sin importarle que su traje blanco pulcro se manchase con la sangre de las manos y las heridas del ojiazul cuándo este respondió a su abrazo; tuvo que ahogar un jadeo cuándo el llanto del chico aumentó y apretó aún más el abrazo, pegándola todo lo posible a él.

Siguiendo nuevamente su instinto, ella comenzó a acariciarle el cabello, sorprendiéndose de que aquel pelo tan picudo fuese tan suave, pero dejó eso de lado y siguió acariciando su pelo mientras le murmuraba palabras de ánimo, cuándo el chico por din dejó de llorar y cayó dormido, ella sintió una extraña paz, así que lo tumbó en la cama, lo cubrió con las sábanas y se marchó a su propia habitación.

De camino a ella pasó frente a una pequeña estantería ubicada en lo que sería el salón, en la que no había reparado antes, y vió que tenía un par de libros, entre los cuáles había uno que hablaba sobre técnicas oculares; en ese momento recordó el nombre que había dicho Naruto al ver sus ojos "Sharingan".

Abrió el libro y comenzó a leer sobre los llamados Dōjutsu:

 _"Los Dōjutsu (_ _瞳術_ _, Técnica Ocular) Son habilidades ninja genéticas que se manifiestan en los ojos, lo que les permite percibir chakra de una forma u otra. Al ser un subproducto del Kekkei Genkai, los dōjutsus no se clasifican como uno de los principales tipos de jutsu. No requieren el uso de sellos y a veces facilita el uso o la defensa contra el genjutsu, taijutsu y ninjutsu para derrotar al oponente. Todos los dōjutsu son conocidos también por proporcionar al usuario algunas habilidades únicas, como un campo ampliado de las capacidades de visión o como forma de predecir movimientos enemigos, etc. El uso de dōjutsu consume chakra mínimo, dependiendo de la experiencia de usuario y del jutsu que es usado; incluso al tener una fuerte emoción o una gran cantidad de chakra en batalla el dojutsu brilla manifestando más su poder, peligrosidad y/o habilidad._

 _Entre los principales Dojutsu hay tres que han sido nombrados como los "Tres Grandes Dōjutsu" (_ _大三瞳術_ _, Daisan Dōjutsu)."_

\- Interesante, parece bastante útil- dijo con un brillo de interés en la mirada, antes de comenzar a buscar el llamado "Sharingan".

 _"El Sharingan (_ _写輪眼_ _, Sharingan, literalmente Ojo Copiador Giratorio) es uno de los tres grandes Dōjutsu, y Kekkei Genkai del Clan Uchiha de Konohagakure. Según Tobirama Senju, el Sharingan es el ojo que refleja el corazón (_ _心を写す瞳_ _, Kokoro o utsusu hitomi)._

 _Obtención_

 _A diferencia de otros Dōjutsu como el Byakugan del Clan Hyūga este no se obtiene en el momento del nacimiento, ya que heredar el Sharingan es raro incluso entre los miembros del propio Clan Uchiha. En vez de eso, este se activa cuando un Uchiha sufre emociones intensas luego de experimentar la perdida del amor o desesperación, haciendo que un cierto chakra brote en su cerebro que afecta el nervio óptico, y provoca un cambio en sus ojos, ese es el ojo que refleja los sentimientos, el Sharingan."_

Iba a seguir pero el sueño la golpeó, así que cerró el libro y se retiró a su cuarto, esta nueva vida iba a ser muy interesante.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Capítulo 3**_

Esdeath se levantó temprano a la mañana siguiente, tal vez por la excitación de estar en un nuevo mundo; tal vez por la situación que vivió ayer, pues aún estaba algo preocupada por su compañero de apartamento después de cómo lloró aferrado a ella antes de dormir; o tal vez fue simplemente su costumbre adquirida de su entrenamiento con su padre o su tiempo en el Ejército Imperial.

Siendo incapaz de volver a dormir, sin ningún tipo de hambre y tras comprobar que Naruto seguía completamente dormido, había sufrido un shock emocional, de otra manera según había leído no hubiese despertado esos ojos.

 _"Los ojos que reflejan los sentimientos, je, que interesante"_ pensó con una sonrisa, entonces recordó el libro sobre aquellos poderes visuales que leyó antes de irse a dormir, así que lo buscó, para encontrarlo en el mismo sitio en el que lo había dejado, lo volvió a abrir y siguió leyendo desde dónde se había quedado.

 _" **Habilidades**_

 _Una de las principales habilidades del Sharingan es la de poder ver el Flujo de chakra de las personas y de esa forma tener la capacidad de saber si alguien esta bajo un Genjutsu, si tiene las reservas de Chakra bajas o altas y también ser capaz de identificar y reconocer el color del chakra de un Ninjutsu o un Taijutsu como el Puño Suave._

 _Gracias a la capacidad de percepción de los tipos de Chakra del Sharingan, el usuario es capaz de ver y tomar en cuenta hasta el mas mínimo detalle a través de una perspicacia que lo abarca todo, como imitar cualquier tipo de movimiento ya sean sellos manuales o del cuerpo entero al memorizar al instante los patrones de movimiento y registro de chakra exacto empleado. Esta capacidad va aumentado mientras mas aspas obtenga la persona, se describe esta cualidad como "Ojo de Percepción" (_ _洞察眼_ _, Dōsatsugan)._

 _Aparte de esas habilidades una de las más conocidas, es el poder de comprender, captar o copiar cualquier tipo de Ninjutsu, Genjutsu y Taijutsu y utilizar dichas técnicas como si fueran suyas e incluso modificarlas para obtener una mejor técnica tomando como base el principal jutsu imitado. Pero a pesar de esta capacidad el Sharingan no es capaz de copiar técnicas que requieren un Kekkei Genkai, los Jutsus Secretos o los Jutsus de Invocación ya que requiere tener un contrato firmado con sangre._

 _Otra habilidad que tiene el Sharingan es la capacidad de realizar los Genjutsu más poderosos que existen hasta convencer al cerebro de que es real. Junto a esta habilidad viene otra que es hipnotizar a quien sea con tan sólo contacto visual haciendo que otros hagan lo que el usuario quiera y pierdan la voluntad, se suele llamar a esa habilidad como "Ojo de Hipnotismo" (_ _催眠眼_ _, Saimingan). Combinando estas dos habilidades se puede hacer que al usuario se le facilite copiar técnicas sin que el oponente sepa lo que está pasando, haciéndolo creer que el usuario del Sharingan puede "ver el futuro" y "leer la mente". Han habido usuarios que han logrado desarrollar nuevas habilidades con el Sharingan tales como, ver a través, deshacer y reflejar cualquier Genjutsu, ver las cosas como un ralentizador, un buen uso de los hilos ninjas y shuriken para realizar jutsus sofisticados y eficaces, ser capaz de ver el subconsciente de un Jinchūriki y permitirle suprimir el chakra del Bestia con Cola, realizar un Genjutsu para proteger su cuerpo y mente._

 _Las habilidades del Sharingan con los Genjutsu son tan fuertes que hasta es capaz de contrarrestar el Genjutsu de otras personas o de poder quitar la libertad de movimientos de sus enemigos, llevar a la víctima a un espacio oscuro vacío donde su cuerpo de papel se quema o crear un espectro que "asimila" a la victima hasta dejarlo inconsciente. La potencia de la ilusión del Sharingan es dependiente del conocimiento del usuario y la habilidad con la aplicación de genjutsu. Dos usuarios del Sharingan también son capaces de liberar a los demás de otras formas de genjutsu utilizando primero genjutsu el uno del otro, lo que les permite liberar por su cuenta y sin compañeros el uno al otro desde el genjutsu._

 _ **Niveles**_

 _La experiencia y el poder del Sharingan se pueden determinar por la cantidad de "aspas" formadas alrededor de la pupila, el número máximo de dichas formas es de tres. El Sharingan no se activa automáticamente en el usuario por nacimiento. Sólo se despierta cuando el heredero del Kekkei Genkai se encuentra bajo alguna condición estresante o emocionalmente traumática, después de lo cual el Sharingan puede ser utilizado libremente. Cuando el Sharingan se activa por primera vez por un usuario, tiene un número diferente de Tomoe (_ _巴_ _, literalmente "Diseño de coma") o Aspas alrededor de la pupila central, variando entre usuarios, dependiendo de el tipo de situaciones el Sharingan puede despertar con mas de una aspa._

 _El portador del Sharingan, a través del uso continuo y la formación, cambia de forma aún más, lo que supone ganar más Tomoe hasta de un máximo de tres por cada ojo. A medida que el Sharingan se desarrolla, la capacidad de los usuarios aumenta, a través del sentido ocular elevado. Por ejemplo, pueden ver los movimientos de la mano y copiarlos con una aspa, predecir el movimiento de una persona y copiar las técnicas con dos y el completo uso de las habilidades del Sharingan cuando este está completamente maduro. Para poder llegar a ese nivel se necesita que la persona se acostumbre a su uso; además, mientras más se va avanzando con la utilización de este Kekkei Genkai sus habilidades y ventajas se vuelven más fuertes hasta el punto en que se puede usar por un periodo más largo como y de que sus otras capacidades se mejoran. Cuando el usuario llega a tener el nivel máximo de 3 aspas no puede desarrollar más."_

Viendo que no había más que leer acerca de esos ojos cerró el libro, realmente eran un arma poderosa, pero le había llamado la atención la mención de esas "Bestias con Cola" o Bijuu, mientras las imaginaba de forma parecida a las Bestias Peligrosas de su mundo, sólo que variándoles el número de colas; y estaba segura de que disfrutaría cazándolas.

Volviendo al tema de los ojos, su instinto le decía que faltaba algo en cuánto a todo lo que se explicaba, cómo si hubiese una parte importante de la información que se desconocía, o se ocultaba deliberadamente.

Sin embargo no pudo seguir pensando en ello, pues su compañero rubio se había despertado y estaba cocinando algo, y realmente olía bien.

Cuándo se quiso dar cuenta una enorme cantidad de comida estaba sobre la mesa, con dos raciones de cada cosa presente.

El desayuno era el desayuno tradicional japonés por excelencia, que contenía: sopa de miso blanco, arroz cocido, salmón a la parrilla, encurtidos, tortilla, un estofado de algas y una sunomono (ensalada) de judías y umeboshi.

\- ¿Vienes a desayunar Esdeath-san?- preguntó el rubio, la peliceleste asintió y se sentó a comer.

Apenas probó la comida preparada sus ojos se convirtieron en estrellitas, y comenzó a comer a toda velocidad, dejando los platos vacíos en tiempo record, sacando una gota en la nuca al rubio, que la veía comer de esa forma tan salvaje.

\- Estaba muy rico, gracias- agradeció la niña, con un tenue sonrojo que fue visto por el rubio, pero este no se encontraba en condiciones anímicas para pensar en ello- ¿Tienes algo de dinero?-.

\- Sí, ahorro bastante ¿Por qué?- cuestionó.

\- Necesito ropa, ayer manchaste la mía de sangre cuándo me abrazaste- le recriminó, causando que el rubio desviase la vista apenado- y no puedo usar tu ropa, no es de mi talla-.

El rubio se levantó de la mesa y entró a su cuarto, unos minutos después salió con una camiseta blanca sin mangas y unos shorts azul claro, sin mirarla a la cara, se los tendió.

\- Ten, a mi me quedan pequeños, cámbiate e iremos a comprar algo de ropa para tí- pidió todavía negándose a mirarla a la cara, la niña tomó la ropa que le tendían y se metío a su cuarto, unos minutos más tarde salió ya cambiada- ¿Y bien? ¿Cómo me veo?- preguntó poniendo un dedo en su mejilla y haciendo una cara adorable.

 _"¿Por qué mierda estoy actuando así? Soy una adulta"_ pensó con enfado hacia sí misma, desde que había llegado no había sido ella misma, pero no entendía cuál era el problema.

\- Linda...-dijo pensando en voz alta el rubio, haciendo que la peliceleste comenzase a echar humo por las orejas, mientras él se sonrojaba y giraba la cabeza, no queriedo que lo viera sonrojado.

Ambos salieron por la aldea, mientras la niña recibía las miradas indiscretas de la gente, ya que era muy linda y se podía ver que en un futuro sería toda una belleza.

En la tienda la pequeña compró ropa de varios diseños: Una varias camisetas blancas, tanto con mangas como sin ellas; Shorts de varios colores (Negro, blanco, azul claro y rojo); ropa interior y medias; unas botas negras y dos pares de sandalias típicas de los Shinobis (Azul y Negro) y, por último, una banda negra para su pelo, a la que, por su petición, le dibujaron la cruz negra del clan Partas.

Tras el tiempo de elección de la ropa, que a Naruto de pareció eterno, ambos salieron del lugar cargando las bolsas, que dejaron en su apartamento, antes de que el rubio decidiera mostrarle la aldea, así que volvieron a salir a pasear por el pueblo.

Esdeath tuvo que admitir que esta aldea era mucho más agradable a la vista que cualquier ciudad del Imperio que ella haya visitado, y estaba a años luz de las aldeas de las tribus en las que ella se había criado.

Naruto le dió un tour completo por la aldea: Le enseñó el edificio de la Academia, dónde le informó que él asistiría para convertirse en un shinobi, y ella le respondió firmemente que también quería convertirse en kunoichi, consiguiendo una sonrisa del rubio; también le enseñó la localización de las Aguas Termales, un lugar que ella tomó nota de visitar pronto; compraron algunos dulces en la tienda más populares de la aldea, Amaguriama; le señaló la localización de la Biblioteca de Archivos, dónde se guardaban los historiales de todos los shinobis de la aldea, y la información de otras aldeas; Visitaron el Cementerio de Konoha y el Monumento a los Héroes Caídos, algo que le gustó a Esdeath, y pensó que hubiera sido un buen detalle tener uno en el Imperio; y por último, subieron al Monte Hokage y se sentaron en la cabeza del Sandaime, el único Hokage que tenía el respeto del rubio, pues, en sus propias palabras: el Shodaime era un idiota blando que confiaba en todos, el Niidaime era un paranóico que decidió dejar a su pueblo sin líder por salvar a un mocoso de rango inferior, y el Yondaime era lo más hipócrita que se había echado a la cara, sosteniendo que "toda la aldea era su familia" mientras olvidaba y descuidaba a uno de sus hijos.

Ya estaban por retirarse, pero una voz que ninguno de los dos quería oír los detuvo, provocando una mueca de molestia en Esdeath y una de rabia y tristeza en Naruto.

\- ¡Naru-kuuun!-.


	4. Chapter 4

_**Capítulo 4**_

La chica que había gritado su nombre era una niña de su edad, de pelo y ojos negros, que vestía una camiseta azul con el logo del clan Uchiha a la espalda y unas bermudas de color blanco, junto a unas sandalias shinobi de

color negro.

La chica se lanzó a abrazar al rubio, que se apartó y la dejó caer al suelo con una cara de sorpresa, pues Naruto nunca le había negado nada, mucho menos un abrazo.

Esdeath, por su parte, la reconoció como la chica que había estado la noche anterior con el hermano pelirrojo de su compañero de apartamento, en ese momento tuvo que usar todas sus fuerzas para evitar que su Teigu se descontrolase debido a su furia y comenzase a congelar todas las cosas que entrasen en contacto con ella.

\- ¿Qué quieres Uchiha?- preguntó Naruto con un tono gélido, que impresionó a la niña, este no era el Naruto que conocía, ya no parecía aquel niño alegre que se desvivía por mimarla y que estuviera feliz, ahora tenía delante a una persona completamente distinta, y la intimidaba un poco.

\- Que malo eres Naru-kun, eres mi novio, sólo quiero pasar tiempo contigo- le contestó con una sonrisa, dejando de lado esas extrañas sensaciones que le había provocado su recibimiento.

\- Ya no soy tu novio- contestó, dejando en shock a la pelinegra, que sintió cómo si alguien le estuviera apretando el corazón, aplastándolo poco a poco y causándole un inmenso dolor, y provocando que la niña comenzase a llorar.

\- ¿P-por qué?- preguntó con tristeza- ¿Ya no me quieres?- cuestionó mientras no era capaz de contener sus lágrimas, cayendo de rodillas; mientras tanto Edeath se cuestuionaba si esto era genuino o estaba fingiéndolo, si era la última, tenía que decir que era una muy buena actriz.

\- No es eso, eres tú quién no me ama- respondió con el mismo tono monótono, confundiendo a la chica, él no podía saber sobre el plan de Menma ¿Verdad? Habían sido cuidadosos para no estar cerca siempre que Naruto estuviese por ahí.

\- E-eso no es verdad, y-yo te amo- respondió con un ligero temblor en la voz, que ni ella sabía si se debía al llanto, al nerviosismo, o al miedo que tenía de perderlo, aunque no quisiese admitirlo.

\- Vé a decirselo a Menma- respondió antes de darse la vuelta- nos vamos Esdeath-san- dijo a la peliceleste, que le envió una mirada de muerte a la pelinegra que estaba en shock, con los ojos muy abiertos y enfocando a ninguna parte, mientras las lágrimas seguían callendo por sus mejillas hasta llegar al suelo, y así la dejaron en medio de la calle, de tal forma que ellos ya se habían perdido de vista, y la chica seguía inmovil.

Naruto se alejó hasta que supo que ya no se le veía, seguido por una Esdeath preocupada, en el momento que sintió que sus sentimientos no podían contenerse más, se metió en un callejón y se abrazó a sus rodillas mientras lloraba con la cara escondida entre las piernas.

Esa visión le causó a Esdeath una sensación peor a cuándo Tatsumi la atravesó con Incursio; ahora su corazón no se rompía por traición, sino por la tristeza de ver a su "protegido" en ese estado y no poder hacer nada, ya que había tratado de acercarse y consolarlo cómo la noche anterior, pero él la había alejado y se había negado a dejar que se le acercase.

Finalmente, tras haber descargado toda su tristeza y su frustración por la situación que acababa de vivir se levantó, mirando a Esdeath, que se cubrió la boca por la sorpresa; pues los ojos de Naruto no mostraban nada más que una infinita tristeza, cómo si no hubiese nada alegre en su vida; ignorando las advertencias del chico se abrazó a él con todas sus fuerzas; por unos momentos no ocurrió nada, haciéndola contener su respiración; pero, sin esperarlo, una mano comenzó a acariciar su pelo, cuándo subió la mirada vió a su compañero mirándola con un destello de preocupación y cariño, cómo si aquella tristeza hubiese desparecido de un momento a otro, pero aún se podía vislumbrar un leve brillo triste.

\- Lo siento por preocuparte, estoy bien- dijo, dándole una sonrisa tranuilizadora, ella asintió y lo soltó, encaminándose ambos hacia el apartamento que compartirían durante los próximos años.

Mientras tanto Satsuki Uchiha apenas se había recobrado de la sorpresa de que Naruto supiera de su plan con Menma; de un momento a otro todos los momentos de su "relación" con Naruto: Cuándo ella le confesó sus sentimientos, y la cara de absoluta felicidad que había tenido en rubio; su primera cita, cuándo él le ganó un pequeño peluche con forma de lobo en unos juegos de una feria del pueblo, cuándo ella no pudo derribar los vasos para conseguirlo; su primer beso tras su cuarta cita, bajo la luna llena y sobre la cabeza del Sandaime...

Viendo en bucle todos y cada uno de los buenos momentos que pasó al lado del rubio por fin comprendió lo que su fanatismo por el pelirrojo no le dejaba; estaba enamorada de Naruto, y ahora que él sabía lo que había planeado, él nunca la querría.

Comprendiendo con horror, que sus actos habían destruido el amor del rubio por ella, y que jamás podría recuperae aquello que había destruido, gritó; un grito lleno de tristeza y angustia, impropio de una niña de seis años, y sí más de alguien a quién le estuvieran arrebatando parte de alma.

Cuándo terminó de gritar, y antes de que llegaran los curiosos, se marchó a toda prisa a su casa, sin dejar de llorar; al llegar evitó que la vieran y se encerró en su cuarto a llorar hasta dormirse.

Ya sola en su cuarto, con Naruto durmiendo plácidamente en la suya propia, Esdeath decidió que era hora de comprobar las dos Teigus que se había traído de su antigua vida, así que, concentrando chakra en el tatuaje que tenía en su muñeca derecha, consiguió liberar lo que había ahí en una explosión de humo; para su sorpresa no sólo aparecieron las dos Teigus: Black Marlin y Shamshir; sino que también había varios rollos, abriéndolos vió que se trataba de rollos con jutsus, estilos de taijutsu, Genjutsu y todas las áreas ninja en general, algo que sacó una sonrisa a la niña, y le agradeció mentalmente al extraño viejo por brindarle ese extra.

Las siguientes semanas disfrutó de su vida apacible en esa aldea, había llegado incluso a apreciar la paz que se respiraba; también se relacionó de mejor forma con Naruto, aprendiendo mucho de él.

Era un chico dulce y amable, pero también tenía una fuerte voluntad y el deseo de ser mucho más fuerte que cualquier otro, un deseo que Esdeath respetaba; también aprendió que, en otra situación, la traición de su novia lo habría destrozado por dentro, pero la razón de que todavía estuviese feliz y el impacto no hubiese sido tan pronunciado había sido ella, algo que la hacía sonrojarse cada vez que lo pensaba.

Esdeath, pese a que no quería admitirlo, había comenzado a desarrollar sentimientos por su compañero de apartamento, e incluso hacía dibujos de ella y Naruto en forma chibi y en situaciones embarazosas: como un chini Naruto tratando de escapar con una chibi Esdeath encima muy sonrojada y tratando de besarlo.

Aunque siempre que comenzaba a dibujar en su "libreta especial", terminaba con la cara de un color rojo nueclar y humo saliendo por sus orejas.

Tras esas semanas decidió que era suficiente descanso, si quería recuperar su antigua fuerza, y aumentara al dominar este chakra que le había sido regalado con su segunda oportunidad, debía empezar a entrenar, y con ella empezaría a entrenar Naruto; pues ella sabía que su orgullo lo obligaría a igualar su entrenamiendo o incluso a realizar uno aún más duro.

Sus predicciones resultaron ser ciertas, y, en su primer entrenamiento le obsequió las dos Teigus que había traído para él: Black Marlin y Shamshir; cabe decir que una vez salió de la sorpresa inicial por recibir un regalo, y más aún por los poderes que su compañera aseguraba que poseían esas armas, decidió probarlos, resultando ser cierto; y cuándo le preguntó por qué motivo le daría algo así de poderoso a alguien en lugar de usarla ella misma, la mujer le explicó que su propia Teigu se encontraba en el interior de su cuerpo y no aceptaba que usara ninguna otra, así que buscaba a la persona más digna para portarlas, y ese era él.

Después de eso ambos siguieron entrenando en conjunto, aunque en secreto Naruto iba ahorrando dinero para obsequiarle a Esdeath un regalo muy epecial.

Por parte de Satsuki, ella se había sumido en una profunda depresión que tenía preocupados a sus padres, su hermano mayor Itachi y su hermano gemelo Sasuke, ninguno se explicaba qué podría haber sucedido para que su actitud cambiase de forma tan radical, pero la niña se negaba a decir nada sobre lo que había causado su depresión, más allá de que ella se lo había buscado por tonta.

Por su parte la familia Namikaze-Uzumaki seguían con sus vidas completamente felices y ajenos a la falta de uno de sus miembros en la casa familiar; lo único extraño que había notado el pelirrojo gemelo de Naruto, era que su herramienta para herir a su gemelo, Satsuki, no había vuelto a hablar con él, y cada vez que se veían por la calle ella lo miraba con odio y se negaba a dirigirle la palabra.

Pero a él no le imporataba lo que pudiese pasarle a la niña mientras cumpliese con su cometido, así que tampoco se preoucpó y siguió con sus actividades cotidianes sin preocupación.

Es más, los dos hermanos de nuestro rubio protagonista estaban muy emocionados, pues pronto celebrarían su séptimo cumpleaños, el mismo día que se cumplía el año desde la llegada de Esdeath, pero ellos no sabían eso, igual que tampoco sabían el problema que se les venía encima, cada vez con más velocidad.


End file.
